


An Unexpected Visit

by LadyAnneNeville



Series: Tony learns how to Parent Peter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Co-Parenting, Gen, Parent May Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Wills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnneNeville/pseuds/LadyAnneNeville
Summary: When May Parker opens the door to Tony Stark dropping by unexpectedly for the second time, little does she know he brings a request that will change the lives of her and Peter forever.





	An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set post Spider-Man Homecoming but pre Infinity War. Tony and Peter seemed closer at the start of Infinity War than they were when Spider-Man Homecoming finished, and at the end of Spider-Man Tony seemed to be stepping up to be more directly involved in Peter’s life than always going via Happy, so this story builds on that assumption. I may continue it, I may not, let me know what you think in the comments. Also I am British, and have tried to Americanize some of the vocabulary I am using, but I am sticking with British spelling, as I would rather be correct than make a mistake.

May Parker was determined to enjoy her day off, she didn’t get many, and part of her was absolutely furious at Peter’s school for changing the date of their teacher training day, but as it was the first day off in years she would have to herself rather than spend with Peter, she was determined to try and make the most of what little me time she had.

She was situated on the couch, a mug of herbal tea beside her, not yet cool enough to drink, barefoot, in her comfiest sweat-pants and a brand new Emily St John Mandel novel she couldn’t wait to start reading. To her annoyance, there was a knock on the door. For the second time in her life she was left surprised to find Tony Stark on her doorstep.

“Hi May, can I come in? There’s something I need to discuss with you.” Her heart dropped through her stomach at his serious tone.

Since that awful day she had found out Peter was Spider-Man, she had been in regular contact with Tony Stark, to help keep Peter safe. Spider-Man had been unimpressed to discover he now had a curfew. But their contact had been mostly via text and the occasional phone call. Once or twice she had seen Tony as she dropped Peter off at the compound or Stark Industries for lab time or training. The fake internship had quickly become real with Spider-Man patrol becoming only a small proportion of Peter’s allotted internship hours. To Peter’s horror, Tony had backed May up on this one, the incident with the Vulture had scared him as well as impressed him.

“Is Peter?? Has something happened to…? He’s supposed to be at…” May, usually so self assured and eloquent, could hardly get a sentence out in her fear.

“Peter’s fine, he’s at school, and I will get an alert if that changes, so don’t worry, there will be no unexpected Spider-Manning during the day. It’s about Peter, and it’s fairly serious, but it shouldn’t affect his safety, not for many years at least. I wanted to talk to you without him present. Can I come in?”

May would always be slightly surprised by the way Tony and Peter could almost compete at most words said without taking a breath, but the final question was not quite so self assured. In fact, Tony was far from the suave, charming, celebrity she had first met all those months ago. He seemed almost vulnerable, but was clearly trying to hide it. And she had the distinct impression he usually didn’t bother asking for permission before entering somewhere.

“Of course, Tony, can I get you a drink?”  
Soon enough, they were both seated at the hastily cleared kitchen table with steaming mugs set in front of them. Pleasantries over, Tony seemed ready to talk.

“So, as you know, I have been very impressed with Peter, both with his superhero-ing, and with his work in the lab, in fact especially with his work in the lab. He’s brilliant, a genius, but of course you knew that already, if he wanted to he could probably start MIT next year, not that I’d recommend that of course. No one should go away to college at sixteen. But he’s also creative, good at finding solutions to problems, and most of the ideas for technology and products he comes up with are ideas to help people. He’s organised, and good with people, he already has half the R&D department eating out of his hand so too speak and Pepper loves him.

“Basically what I’m trying to say, is I’m updating my will and I want to make Peter my heir. My private fortune, Stark Industries, I want it to go to him. There will be other bequeathments, a few friends, some charity donations, but when I pass, I want the bulk of it to be his. He has the vision to take Stark Industries into the future, and the kindness to ensure that it never enters the weapons trade again. I’m hoping he will end up head of R&D, like I am, someday. Trying to forge a future for him that doesn’t revolve around being Spider-Man, although I suppose I am living proof that you can do both. And if he decides he doesn’t want to work at Stark Industries, even if he decides to turn his talents away from the scientific world, despite the tragic loss that would be, I would still support him, he would still have my blessing, but I still want to know that in the end, after I am gone, I can trust him to work with Pepper, Ms Potts, the CEO, to at least keep an eye on Stark Industries from afar.

“You’re very quiet, May. You’re not usually this quiet, I’ve been speaking long enough, please say something.”

May remained quiet, thinking over this bombshell Tony had dropped.

“You want to leave, everything, all your fortune, your company, to Peter?”

“Yes”

“He’s fifteen years old!”

“In my defense, I’m hoping not to die for several years yet.”

“You don’t normally ask permission, why speak to me about it at all? Why not just do it and let him find out in your will?”

“Ah, that’s the other issue. I probably would have done just that, but as you say it is a very large amount of money and there are likely to be legal challenges around it. Not from those closest to me, not from the other beneficiaries, I’ve spoken to them and have their blessing to do this, they all love Peter. But from those who think they deserve it, there will probably be challenges. The fact that Peter and I are not related weakens his claim, even though I want him to have it so really that leads on to the other thing I wanted to ask you.” Tony trailed off.

“Which is?” May prompted.

“What?” Tony responded.

“What else did you want to ask me?” May said, patently, still trying to process everything and understand where it would lead.

“Oh, I wanted your blessing to adopt Peter.” He said, almost as an off hand comment.

The air seemed to freeze for a moment, and May felt the rage build up in her. Despite how Tony had treated Peter in the past, she had been glad they had made up, happy that Peter had a father figure in his life again and for the guidance and time and effort Tony had been putting in. But now he was trying to steal her nephew.

“What?” Her voice was low and dangerous.

“Oh I don’t want custody. Well I mean in dire circumstances, I would happily take him in, but he loves you and he’s happy here with you. I’m not trying to take him away. There’s several reasons, firstly from a legal standpoint, it will make everything easier when I do eventually pass away, secondly, if he is technically my son I can start quietly transferring assets into his name which will mean he won’t have as much to pay tax on when the inevitable happens. But most importantly, I think part of him is scared I’m going to get bored of him and leave. Until I met Peter I thought I would make a terrible father, but Peter’s like the son I never had, but he’s kind, and brilliant and so so special, I just want to give him the security of that relationship.”

May listened to Tony, once again talk himself out.

“I suppose he spends so much time with you we’re already practically co-parenting him, and I must say, it is easier than working full time and being a single mom.” She said finally, taking the final sip of her tea.

“Is that a yes? Do I have your blessing.” Tony asked, desperate to clarify.

“That is a yes, Tony. But we will find a time to tell him together, but not until his exams are over, you know he can over think things and I don’t want this adding to his anxiety. Besides, if your explanations to me are any example, I think I might need to be there just to prevent him from getting the wrong idea.”

Tony made the wise decision not to rise to the bait, and let the insult slide over him.

“Thank you for your time and I apologise for interrupting your day off. I will have my lawyers draw up the paperwork and I trust you will let me know when the time is right to tell Peter. I want to do it before the end of the year, but aside from that, I’m happy to trust your judgement.” Tony rose, and placed his sunglasses on, making his facial expression unreadable.

“I’ll see you out, but for goodness sake stop it, Tony.” May snapped, good-naturedly.

“Stop what?” Asked Tony.

“Being so polite, I know for a fact you’re never like this with anyone else. And besides, given what you’re doing for Peter I can almost forgive you for kidnapping him and taking him to Germany.”

“You’re no longer mad about Germany. Really?”

“I did say ‘almost’.” May smiled back.

“Very true. Until next time, ridiculously young Aunt May.” Tony teased back.

“Get going, or I might decide I prefer it when you’re being polite to me.” Her words were tough but she was struggling to keep from laughing.

With a smile Tony was gone, and if May thought it was ridiculous that he went up instead of down and that the Iron Man could be heard taking off from her building a minute later, she kept it too herself. Tony was giving Peter what she had always wished to be able to, life long security and a father.

But mainly a father, Peter was clever and hardworking, he would have made it without any of Tony’s money, but without his guidance, May was less certain.


End file.
